¿Te has preguntado alguna vez quien está al otro lado de tu hilo rojo?
by Nube Escarlata
Summary: Todos conocemos la gran leyenda sobre el hilo que une destinos, pero ¿Y si fuera verdad? ¿Si te dieran la posibilidad de saber quien esta al otro extremo? Pues eso es lo que le ocurrió a Ranma. Pequeño one-shot para regresar al mundo Fanfiction y como regalo de San Valentín.


**¿Te has preguntado alguna vez quien está al otro extremo de tu hijo rojo?**

-¡Deténganlo!

Ranma se dirigía al Dojo caminando sobre la cerca que rodea el canal cuando logró captar los gritos de un hombre, probablemente de edad muy avanzada, provenientes desde atrás.

-¡Alguien por favor!

Gritos acompañados de sonidos de dos personas corriendo, uno huyendo y otro a duras penas intentando alcanzarlo. Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando al final de la calle aparecieron las figuras de los dos hombres. Se podía distinguir a un anciano de baja estatura y regordete, con un largo cabello blanquecino intentando alcanzar a un joven que venía mucho más delante de él, corriendo con un objeto en sus manos.

No hizo falta un gran análisis para entender la situación, por lo que cuando el hombre joven pasó frente a nuestro muchacho este sin mucha dificultad logró detenerle dejándolo inconsciente y así recuperar el objeto en disputa, que resultó ser un jarrón, bastante valioso si merecía una persecución y un alboroto así.

-¡Muchas gracias muchacho! – Logró decir el anciano al encontrarse con Ranma – Ese jarrón es de los objetos más valiosos de mi tienda.

\- No hay de que – Dijo Ranma mientras se lo entregaba - bueno, debo irme, me están esperando en casa.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! - Exclamó el anciano mientras sostenía una de las mangas de Ranma – Debo agradecerte de alguna forma el haberme ayudado. Ven conmigo muchacho, seguro que en mi tienda encontraremos algo que te agrade – Dijo mientras arrastraba con una fuerza bastante impresionante al joven guerrero.

A Ranma no le quedó más remedio que acompañarlo, seguro Akane entendería unos 10 minutos de retraso si le explicaba la situación, además, esa nueva cafetería seguiría ahí.

El Anciano lo hizo recorrer innumerables calles, cada vez se alejaba más y más del Dojo, ese jarrón debía ser mucho más valioso de lo que Ranma pensó en un principio si el anciano había perseguido al ladrón por tanto tiempo. Finalmente llegaron a una tienda que el muchacho jamás había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Nerima. Tenía una fachada simple y era bastante pequeña, contaba con algunos artículos para el hogar y mercadería simple. Ranma dio una mirada rápida al lugar, sin encontrar algo que llamara mucho su atención.

-No pierdas el tiempo mirando aquí muchacho, que esto es solo una imagen para que las autoridades no sospechen, ven por acá.

El anciano ingresó por una pequeña puerta tras el mostrador, dando a conocer una gran habitación, mucho más grande que la delantera con objetos muchos más interesantes que los anteriores.

-Veamos que te puede interesar…- Dijo esta vez comenzando a buscar dentro de una caja de madera llena de pequeñas botellas de vidrio.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó Ranma, más para sí mismo que para el anciano. Se podía ver distintos artículos, como sacados de una película. Diferentes piedras, libros de todos los tamaños, velas inciensos, pulseras y collares de todo tipo. Había dejado de prestarle atención al anciano, pero definitivamente le interesó lo que este murmuraba viendo las pequeñas botellas.

\- … no, no, se ve que es fuerte, para qué necesitaría más – Dijo leyendo las etiquetas – ¿Un suero de la verdad? Quizás – Dijo apartándolo de los demás – ¡Una poción de amor eterno! No, que va, es muy guapo, seguro su amada está loca por él, ¿No es cierto muchacho? - Pregunto mirándolo con picardía. Ante esto solo pudo sonrojarse y evitar su mirada – O al parecer no.

El joven con un deje de tristeza solo pudo evitar la pregunta con otra - ¿Qué es este lugar, anciano? – Dijo esta vez más fuerte mientras analizaba los distintos objetos que fue dejando a un lado el hombre.

-Esta, muchacho, es mi humilde tienda, aquí puedes encontrarlo de todo– Decía orgulloso el pequeño hombre - Pócimas para el amor, elíxir para la juventud, brebajes para convertirte en diferentes animales ¡Y todos los materiales necesario para crear las tuyas propias! Desde bigotes de dragón hasta jarrones forjados con los materiales más preciosos para aumentar el poder del conjuro, como el que recuperaste hoy para mi jovencito.

Ahora comprendía un poco más las cosas, eran las típicas artimañas que usaba la vieja Cologne para intentar casarlo con Shampoo, y eso no le gustó nada.

-Lo que hace es horrible, ¿De verdad es capaz de vender estos artículos? ¡¿Cómo puede dormir por las noches pensando en que alguien puede estar casándose con la persona equivocada solo por una de sus botellitas?!- Dijo elevando cada vez más el tono de voz, mientras tomaba exactamente la botella que por fuera decía "Amor eterno".

-Calma muchacho – respondió el anciano mientras buscaba en otra caja, esta vez una llena de diferentes sobres sellados – Ninguna de estas pócimas es eterna, todas tienen un tiempo limitado, créeme sé lo que hago, llevo demasiado tiempo en el negocio. Además le tengo un respeto enorme al amor, con él no se juega muchacho.

Eso tranquilizó más Ranma, y lo animó a buscar entre los objetos que fue dejando el anciano a un lado. Uno de los últimos sobres fue lo que llamo su atención, este era pequeño, no más grande que un sobre cuadrado para cartas, su color Rojo fue lo que llamo su atención, tenía escrito con letras doradas "Hilo Rojo del Destino"

-¿Así que te interesó ese? Es un muy buen articulo – Dijo tomando el sobre y observándolo – este no es como las demás botellas que te transforman o te hacer sentir amor o ser extremadamente fuerte por unas horas, no, esté sobre te muestra el otro extremo de tu hilo rojo ¿Conoces la historia del hilo no es cierto?

Ranma pensó _¿Y quién no? _

_Cuenta la leyenda que existe un anciano que vive en la luna, este se ha pasado, y pasará, toda su existencia observando la tierra, viendo las almas y los corazones de los que ahí habitan. Cuando encuentra dos personas que deben conocerse para enseñarle la una a la otra a amar la vida, el anciano ata un hilo rojo a sus meñiques para asegurarse de que estas se encuentren, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. Y lo más importante de este hilo rojo es que se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper. _

-Por tu rostro creo que si la conoces – Dijo el anciano dando la vuelta del mostrador para encontrarse con Ranma - Con lo poco que llevas acá creo que puedo deducir algunas cosas: estás enamorado de alguien, no sabes si ese alguien está enamorado de ti y eres lo suficientemente honesto como para intentar enamorarla con una pócima. Dime, ¿No te interesaría saber si esa persona es la que se te ha destinado?

La respuesta mental inicial de Ranma fue un inmediato ¡_Si, por supuesto que sí!_, pero luego el miedo lo embargo, su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos si ella no se encontraba al final de su hilo, pero otro lado…

-¡Te has demorado demasiado! – Dijo el anciano mientras rápidamente abría el sobre y lo vertía sobre la mano izquierda de Ranma.

-¡NO! ¿Pero que ha hecho?- Dijo mientras retiraba rápidamente la mano y la sacudía sacándose los polvos - ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie! No me interesa saber si estoy destinado o no, además ¿Quién me asegura que ese polvo funciona? Puede convertirme en algo o que se yo, créame lo han intentado muchas veces, y si algo así ocurre juro…

-Cierra la boca y observa tu mano.

Ranma lo hizo y finalmente lo noto.

-Debes estar viendo el hilo en estos momentos muchacho – Dicho esto Ranma alzó su mano y la observó detenidamente, un hilo rojo con cierto deje brillante estaba atado a su dedo, caía al suelo y se dirigía a la salida de la tienda – Debes apresurarte muchacho, solo puedes verlo por un par de horas, máximo unas 3 o 4, el tiempo es algo relativo. Síguelo y encontraras al amor de tu vida.

Ranma aun aturdido por la oportunidad que se le daba y por literalmente estar viendo un hilo rojo no se dio cuenta cuando el anciano lo fue empujando poco a poco hasta la tienda de enfrente y luego a la salida.

-Adiós muchacho, y gracias nuevamente ¡Recomiéndame con tus amigos!

Ranma se despidió con su mano y partió. Primero si ningún pensamiento en su mente, pero siguiendo de todas formas el hilo. Aún no confiaba en esos polvos, y tenía miedo de ver que se encontraría el final, pero a la vez estaba emocionado, levemente esperanzado. Pero antes de hacerse ilusiones debía asegurarse de que el hilo fuera real.

Intentó cortarlo de mil formas, con tijeras, cuchillos, sus propias manos, intentó quemarlo incluso pero no lo lograba, pues recordemos "_este hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper". _Bien, punto para el viejo y sus polvos: El hilo era real.

_El hilo es real. _Resonaba en su cabeza, era real, sabría quién era su alma destinada si seguía ese hilo.

No lo pensó más, hecho a correr como nunca antes, con toda la velocidad que sus años de entrenamiento le habían otorgado, corría con solo un pensamiento en mente "Que sea ella, por favor que sea ella".

Porque su mente no lograba siquiera procesar la idea de que ella no fuera, ¿Qué mierda haría? ¿De verdad se separaría de ella si su destino no estaba escrito juntos? ¿Tan equivocado estaba su corazón con hacerlo sentir algo tan poderoso cuando no estaba destinado a ser? ¿Y si en verdad no era ella, le haría caso al destino? El ruido tan familiar de una campana de bicicleta le arrojó la respuesta de inmediato: No, si no estaba destinado a ella poco o nada importaba, nadie lo separaría de ella, ni siquiera el mismo destino.

Se volteó a esperar a quien se acercaba, en la mejor pose de ataque que tenía, porque algo dentro de él se lo decía, debería luchar.

-¡Nihao Ranma! – Grito Shampoo antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Ranma, pero este fue ágil y logro esquivar su famoso abrazo de amazona, y una vez lejos de ella la observó.

Nada.

No había ningún hilo rodeándola. Tomó su mano izquierda y la observó detenidamente, luego hizo lo mismo con la derecha, nada.

Y él no podía estar más feliz

-¡Shampoo! No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte – Y diciendo esto la tomo y giró con ella.

Todo bien, salvo por la chica de corta melena que vio la escena.

-¡Shampoo también feliz de ver a futuro esposo! ¡Salir a cita! ¿Sí? –Preguntó tomando ambas manos de Ranma.

-Lo siento, estoy ocupado ¡Nos vemos! – Dijo saltando rápidamente por los tejados para así no ser alcanzado por la chica en bicicleta, siguiendo siempre ese hilo.

Iba feliz por la ruta que estaba siguiendo en su recorrido, conocía esas calles perfectamente, aunque la felicidad poco duró, ya que se logró escuchar una estridente risa y pudo ver algunos pétalos negros volar cerca de él.

-A no ¡Eso sí que no!

Rápidamente bajó a las calles y se escondió entre unos arbustos mientras La Rosa Negra pasaba.

-¡Mi querido Ranma, sé que estas por aquí! ¡Sal mi amado príncipe!

Ranma aprovechó su posición para VERIFICAR que no era su final del hilo, porque sí, ningún anciano milenario mágico podría unir la vida de cualquier ser humano a Kodachi, nadie puede ser tan cruel.

Y efectivamente, nada, no había ningún hilo ni remotamente cerca de ella.

Cuando Kodachí se alejó lo suficiente Ranma pudo seguir su camino.

Faltaban pocas calles para llegar al Dojo Tendo, y eso lo hacía muy feliz, tanto que se le fue abriendo el apetito, y casualmente por el aire rondaba un sabroso olor, como a carne con una deliciosa masa, y una salsa que reconocería el cualquier lugar.

-¡Esa debe ser Ukyo! Que bien, con el hambre que traigo.

Aceleró el paso para llegar más prontamente hacia el lugar, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que el venía siguiendo un hilo por una razón, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando ese hilo parecía dirigirlo hacia el mismo lugar.

-¡Ran-chan! Qué bueno que ya te apareciste por acá, ven siéntate, te preparare tu favorito – Decía la joven cocinera mientras realizaba rápidos movimientos con sus manos, que ventajosamente para la trama, no dejaban a nuestro Saotome ver con claridad si ese era el final del hilo o no.

-Ukyo, ¿Qué haces por acá? ¿Y tu restaurant? - Preguntó Ranma mientras se sentaba a esperar su comida, que bien sabemos aunque esté en la peor batalla de su vida, si hay comida de por medio cualquier cosa puede esperar.

-Vine a verte, tontito, y mientras te esperaba pues decidí preparar algunos okinomiyakis, que la cosa no ha estado muy buena – Decía mientras tenía toda su atención en sus manos, las cuales no pararon ni por un segundo, y eso ponía cada vez más nervioso a Ranma

-Ukyo necesito que te detengas.

La joven de espátula lo miró solo un segundo – No puedo Ranma, estoy practicando una nueva forma que me permite realizar varios a la vez.

Ranma no tenía tiempo para eso, así que tomó ambas manos de la chica y frenó todo movimiento.

La chica, avergonzada por (Según ella) el romántico gesto de su prometido solo pudo suspirar- Ranma…

El chico también soltó un suspiro, pero cargado de alivio, tampoco había un hilo atado a ninguno de los dedos de la chica.

-Perdón – Dijo soltando ambas manos - ¿Me puedes preparar uno de camarón? Y lo siento no puedo salir hoy, tengo algo importante que hacer.

Con el estómago más lleno, y con una gran sonrisa porque las opciones se habían limitado solo a una, se fue más feliz que nunca al Dojo.

Pero nada hacía presagiar que la felicidad durara tan poco…

-¡Ranma Saotome! Yo, Kuno Tatewuaki te reto a un duelo.

La sangre de Ranma se heló en un segundo cuando escuchó al Rayo azul de Furinkan, por primera y única vez sintió miedo al escuchar esa voz.

¿Y si esa era la razón de por qué había caído en una fosa encantada? ¿Y si el destino con su afán de hacerse cumplir a toda costa había cambiado tanto sus planes como para convertirlo en mujer? ¿Eso significaba que él en algún momento se enamoraría de ese imbécil?

Freno sus pensamientos cuando finalmente dio la vuelta y vio que el hilo rojo pasaba junto a él pero no subía hasta unirse a su dedo. Alegría y una furia enorme lo llenaron

-Maldito Kuno ¡No sabes el susto que me diste!

-¿Al fin logras comprender el gran rival que soy para ti Saotome? Já! Pero que digo, siempre lo has sabido

-Ya déjate de tus estupideces y pelea.

Kuno se ganó la paliza de su vida, nadie asusta así al Caballo Salvaje.

Una vez terminado ese intento de pelea el joven Saotome continuo siguiendo el camino que marcaba el hilo rojo del destino, cada vez más emocionado, cada vez más feliz de reconocer el camino que cada día recorría para llegar al instituto, pero de forma contraria. No saludó a la tierna de Kasumi y su madre cuando lo escucharon llegar, pasó de largo por una Nabiki que intentaba chantajearlo con cierta información sobre su prometida, simplemente dobló hacia la izquierda una vez finalizada la escalera y llegó hasta esa puerta tan familiar para él, donde por debajo de esta pasaba el hilo.

Sin siquiera golpear ingresó - ¡Akane!

No vio venir el golpe, solo lo sintió

-Vete – Dijo en un leve susurro su prometida, luego de abofetearlo. Se podía ver como sus ojos estaban rojizos, hinchados por un muy probable llanto, siguió bajando y pudo ver la ropa que traía puesta, un lindo vestido, uno que pocas veces le había visto, y recordó su cita en la cafetería.

-Akane lo siento, yo…

-¡He dicho que te largues! –Trató de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero de nada sirvió. Pero gracias a eso Ranma pudo ver tan directamente un hilo rojo, el mismo que iniciaba en su dedo, terminar en el de ella.

-Akane...

-Si no querías ir a la cafetería conmigo debiste decirme.

Aún pasmado por el descubrimiento Ranma tardó en contestarle - No, yo si quería ir contigo, pero… paso algo Akane – Comenzó a decir, alegre, no le importaba nada, se lo diría ahora, aunque no le creyera, aunque lo tildara de loco, ese amor que sentía por ella debía ser cosa del destino, uno no podía sentir algo tan grande, tan poderoso, tan real y que no fuera a ocurrir nunca.

-Sí, lo sé

\- ¿Lo sabes? – Pregunto Ranma extrañado, eso no era posible

-Sí, te vi con Shampoo – "_Ay no"_ Pensó Ranma – Salí a buscarte, porque estabas tardando, luego te vi con Ukyo cuando salí a comprar para la cena, y desde mi habitación se escuchaban tus gritos con Kuno – Dijo mientras lagrimas volvían a asomar por sus ojos, lágrimas de tristeza bañada con una fina capa de furia – En serio Ranma, si no querías ir solo debías decírmelo, yo entiendo que prefieres pasar con otras personas tus tardes, para la próxima vez solo dime que no y yo veré con quien puedo ir, yo …

Ranma tomó sus manos, poco había escuchado lo que acababa de decir Akane, pero él debía ver más de verdad ese bendito hilo -Perdóname, te prometo que mañana de regreso del instituto iremos – Dijo mientras entrelazaba su dedo meñique con el de ella, necesitaba ver más de cerca ambos extremos del hilo – Es una promesa – Sonrió de la forma más honesta que podía - Te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

-¿Qué? - Dijo una sonrojada Akane

-¿Qué? - Dijo un sonrojado Ranma que no había frenado a tiempo su boca y por la emoción del momento solo dijo lo que estaba pensando

-¡¿QUEEEEE!? – Dijeron los padres de ambos, las hermanas de la joven, las prometidas del joven y uno que otro curioso que también estaba asomado por la ventana y puerta de la habitación de la menor de las Tendo.

-¿Escuchó eso Tendo?

-Si mi querido amigo.

-¡TENDREMOS BODA! - Fue el grito unánime de los dos hombres.

Luego de eso ocurrió lo de siempre, gente persiguiendo a Ranma, otros a Akane, la familia emborrachándose por la supuesta boda. Pero eso le daba igual a Ranma, porque solo le importaba poder declararse a Akane, contarle que la amaba y que el mismo hilo rojo del destino respaldaba ese amor, y lo haría mañana en su cita, cueste lo que cuesta.

.

No lo hizo.

Todos se habían enterado de la forma en que Ranma se lo pidió a Akane, y el comentario que acompañó la propuesta, así que los locos de siempre lo arruinaron. Pero Ranma vio esto como una nueva oportunidad, se le había metido en la cabeza que Akane se enterara de la misma forma que él, por lo que ideo un plan a prueba de tontos para lograrlo, un plan con solo 3 pasos

Paso 1: Ir a la tienda del viejo, le entregaría una foto de Akane y le diría que le diera el mismo polvo que le dio a él como si fuera una muestra gratis o un regalo de la tienda. Obviamente Ranma pagaría el sobre, pero el anciano se negó, el jarrón que había recuperado para él se había vendido en un muy buen precio, otro sobre con esos polvos no sería problemas.

Paso 2: Convencer a la amigas de Akane de llevarla a la tienda. Con las indicaciones de él no sería problema que llegaran solas. Una vez explicado el porqué de tal inusual propuesta las chicas dijeron que si de inmediato, lo regañaron por haber demorado tanto, pero de todas formas lo felicitaron por la iniciativa

Paso 3: Estar "casualmente" en la escalera cuando Akane ingresara a la casa, estar preparado para recibirla en sus brazos, esperar su declaración de amor, confesar que él también la amaba, casarse, dirigir el Dojo mientras ella estudiaba y tener 3 hijos.

¡Era el plan perfecto!

Pero…

Ranma espero paciente a que Akane ingresara por la puerta, pero ya había tardado demasiado. Estaba comenzando a pensar en ir a buscarla cuando esta ingreso, cabizbaja por esa puerta.

-Ya estoy en casa.

Ranma no comprendía, debía estar feliz, corriendo a sus brazos.

-Hola Akane, tardaste más de lo usual, ¿Acaso fuiste a alguna parte? – Pregunto algo impaciente mientras Akane pasaba junto al camino a su cuarto

-Hola Ranma – Lo miró reflejando tristeza en sus ojos – Si, las chicas me insistieron en ir a conocer una tienda, muy extraña por lo demás, primero era una tienda normal de abarrotes, luego tenía la pinta de un lugar donde las brujas o los magos compran sus cosas para hacer conjuros y pócimas, pensé que Cologne se aparecería en cualquier momento

Ranma rio por el comentario, pero se extrañó aún más, El paso 2 se había cumplido, las chicas la llevaron, quizás el anciano olvido darle el sobre.

-Y dime, ¿Compraste algo en esa tienda?

Akane ya había ingresado a su cuarto, se sentó en su cama dejando su maletín a un lado-

-No exactamente – Dijo mientras buscaba algo dentro de este – Pero el anciano que trabajaba en la tienda me dio este sobre.

Era el mismo que le habían dado a él, entonces el paso 1 se había cumplido, ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba cerrado?!

-¿Y que se supone que hace ese sobre? – Pregunto Ranma fingiendo inocencia, muy mal por si me lo preguntan, aun que Akane estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no lo noto.

-Se supone que muestra tu hilo rojo del destino, así puedes seguirlo y saber quién se encuentra al otro extremo, ¿Te imaginas? Como si fuera verdad.

\- ¿Por qué no lo abres y lo averiguas? Preguntó él, casi en un susurro, aproximándome a ella lentamente.

-Porque... ¿Qué pasa si la persona de quien estoy enamorada no está al otro lado? Si es así debería dejarlo ir, y no… no soy tan fuerte como para poder resistirlo.

Akane no sabía cómo podía hablar de esto con Ranma, quizás el miedo que sentía porque él no fuera su alma destinada la estaba superando demasiado. Tanto que no podía frenar sus palabras.

-Es probable, no, es muy probable que no esté al otro lado, y te juro que si no es el yo me muero, nada tendría ya sentido, mi corazón se rompería, ya no funcionaria, así que no quiero saberlo, no puedo yo… - comenzó a sollozar- yo no

-¿Soy yo?

La joven Tendo lo miro extrañada sin comprender la pregunta - ¿Qué?

-Que si soy yo la persona de la que estas enamorada.

Akane estaba perpleja ¿Cómo podía estar preguntándole eso en un momento así? ¿Tanto dañaba su orgullo pensar que ella no era una de las tontas prometidas que corrían detrás de él? ¿Tan engreído era que no podía pensar en otra persona por un momento en su vida?

Esto hizo enfurecer a Akane.

-¡Claro que no eres tú! – Dijo poniéndose de pie, encarándolo - ¿Quién podría a amar a un engreído como tú?

Ranma solo atinó a bajar su mirada. Él no había pensado en esa opción, en que Akane no quisiera que él estuviera al otro lado, así que antes de derrumbarse frente a su prometida dijo:

-Entonces no uses esos polvos, o te sentirás de verdad decepcionada y tu corazón se romperá.

Dio media vuelta y salió al único lugar que en ese momento lo calmaría: El Dojo.

Pero al llegar ahí solo pudo sentarse en el frio piso, rodear sus rodillas con sus brazos, apoyar su cabeza e intentar no llorar.

Tendría que dejarla ir de todas formas. Podría simplemente esperar a que se cumpla el compromiso, quizás a eso se refería el hilo, a las personas que terminarían sus vidas juntas, no necesariamente a aquellas que se debían amar. Pero él no podía hacerle eso, tendría que romper el compromiso, así ella estaría donde quiere estar.

Una extrañada Akane aún repasaba las frases dichas por su prometido, y su extraña actitud. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta:

"_¿Soy yo?"_

"…_-Entonces no uses esos polvos, o te sentirás de verdad decepcionada y tu corazón se romperá."_

-No puede ser… -

Tomó el sobre con manos torpes y temblorosas, lo abrió solo un poco y vertió una pequeña cantidad en su mano, casi instantáneamente apareció el famoso hilo. Se puso de pie y lo siguió, sus pasos la fueron dirigiendo directamente al Dojo, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, pero ella seguía dando pequeños y lentos pasos, temiendo que por alguna estúpida razón no fuera él quien estuviera detrás de esas puertas. Deslizo una de ellas lentamente y vio como el final de su hilo terminaba en la mano de Ranma.

El sonido de la puerta al deslizarse alertó a Ranma de la presencia de alguien, por lo que levanto la vista y vio a su prometida, con el sobre rojo abierto y con lágrimas en los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Akane reacciono y se lazó hacia él, abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar más fuerte, Ranma pensó lo peor.

-Lo lamento – Dijo abrazándola, pensando en que quizás esa sería la última vez que lo haría – Sé que no soy quien esperabas, pero tranquila, anularé el compromiso y podrás casarte con quien tú quieras, no tienes que seguir un tonto hilo, yo…

-No digas más estupideces como esa – Dijo separándose levemente de él, tomó la mano de Ranma y vertió otro poco de polvos en su mano, quería que el viera lo mismo que ella, quería que los dos vieran que sus almas estabas destinadas a estar juntas para siempre. Una vez hecho esto entrelazó sus dedos y se apoyó en su pecho observando ambas manos – Lloro por que no podía ser más perfecto.

Pasaron todo el resto de la tarde así, en ese mismo lugar y posición, dándose pequeños besos, tímidos en un principio, en sus manos, en la frente, algunos en sus labios, vertían de vez en cuando más polvo cuando el hilo comenzaba a debilitar su color, riendo de los muchos nudos que habían por todas partes, o esos lugares donde se volvía muy fino, pero así eran ellos, llenos de peleas y conflictos, con gente que había intentado de todo por separarlos, pero todos saben que el hilo puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper

Ya llegando al atardecer, fue Akane la que hizo la pregunta final.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Ranma soltó una pequeña risa mientras acariciaba el dedo de Akane, justo donde el hilo lo rodeaba – Seguimos con el paso 3 del plan.

-¿Y cuál sería ese?

-Casarnos, tú estudias, yo enseño en el Dojo y tenemos 3 hijos.

Akane también sonrió, ella también siempre había querido tener tres hijos – Me gusta el plan.

FIN

**Notas de la Autora: ***Similar a la escena de Mulan donde Mushu es despertado* ¡ESTOY VIIIVAAAA! Lo sé, mucho tiempo sin escribir, creo que más de un año, créanme fue terrible para mí. Perdón por volver con esto y no con Rutina, pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin esto que necesitaba un pequeño calentamiento para para comenzar a escribir algo mucho más elaborado como Rutina. Espero les haya gustado esta historia, la tenía en mi cabeza hace muchísimo tiempo.

Por si a alguno le interesa saber porque tanta ausencia les cuento: Terminé la universidad. Si, soy toda una profesional desempleada como muchos otros, pero muy feliz! Ahora tendré tiempo para escribir y administrar más la página.

Como siempre mi usurario te Twitter: **Nube_escarlata, **saludos a Nely que siempre anda por ahí!

Espero les guste este one-shot, es un regalo por el Día de San Valentín.

¡PIKITOS! Que rico es volver :DDDD


End file.
